marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 53
| StoryTitle1 = The Rage of Blastaar! | Writer1_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler1_1 = Barry Smith | Inker1_1 = Michael Dee | Letterer1_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Deep in the Negative Zone, Blastaar seeks to return to Earth so that he can find a realm worthy of plundering and scourging. Furious over his past defeats, he travels onward vowing to get revenge on those who have defeated him in the past. While on Earth, at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Marvel Girl attempts to use a device left behind by the late Charles Xavier that can convert her thoughts into radio waves. Although cautioned by Beast and Cyclops to be careful, Jean continues to use the device and suddenly it begins going out of control, eventually overloading and exploding. Jean is knocked down from the explosion but only suffers a mild case of shock. Ordering Hank to shut the machine off proves to be easier said than done, as it begins to pull all the energy from the X-Mansion's atomic reactor. The device then somehow pulls Blastaar from the Negative Zone and teleports him into the mansion. Because of the pain caused by the teleportation, Blastaar believes he is being attacked, so when he first sees the Beast, he incapacitates the mutant with one of his powerful power blasts. Cyclops calls Angel and Iceman down to help and the two arrive to distract Blastaar while Cyclops can escape to get Marvel Girl medical attention. While Blastaar is occupied with Angel, Cyclops deposits Jean and Hank in the infirmary before returning to the fray just as Blastaar has succeeded in defeating Warren. With Jean back on her feet, Iceman also helps revive Hank with frozen oxygen, and the trio comes up with a plan to help Scott against Blastaar. Having Iceman create ice statues, Jean animates them with her telekinetic powers and sends them out with Iceman and Beast to counter attack Blastaar. During the fight, the ice statues knock Blastaar near the device before they are shattered into bits by his powerful blasts. However, Blastaar meets his defeat when the fragments of the statues melt and the water created by them causes the machine to short out. Its energies linked to Blastaar also causes a backlash that seemingly kills the Negative Zone tyrant. As the X-Men regroup, Jean is mortified that she brought about a living creature's death, however Cyclops comforts her by assuring her that Blastaar was truly evil. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * Locations: * * :* ::* Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Welcome to the Club, Beast! | Writer2_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Tartaglione | Letterer2_1 = Jean Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue.... The Conquistador has his operative Chico install the energy generator which he forced Hank McCoy to steal for him to power his doomsday weapon for which he plans on threatening the entire world. When Hank revives from a previous blow dealt to him by the Conquistador, he attempts to attack his captor, however he bounces off his electrified shield. Dodging blasts from the Conquistador's electrified sword, Hank tries to escape the room but ends up running into a door closed by Chico. Before the Conquistador can punish Hank; Cyclops, Angel and Iceman burst through the door to rescue him. With Hank's help, the three costumed mutants manage to fight off the Conquistador's men. Before they can stop the Conquistador from activating his device, the mutants are ordered to retreat by the Professor. Just as they do, the Conquistador's device explodes seemingly killing him. Outside, the Professor meets with his charges and explains that he used his mental powers to overload the weapon. Returning to the McCoy house, the Professor asks Hank to join his school, an offer that Hank accepts. Dawning his costume, the group welcomes him to the team and rechristens him the Beast. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Chico, Conquistador's Lieutenant * Conquistador's henchmen Locations: * El Conquistador's headquarters * :* | Notes = * Iceman can awaken unconscious people with a 'whiff of frozen oxygen'. * In Beast's origin story, Professor X claims he has telekinetic powers. | Trivia = * Blastaar appears to be killed at the end of the first story, but it is later revealed that his "lifeless" body is restored in an upstate lab. * This issue features a letter from a young Mark Gruenwald. | Recommended = | Links = }}